Journal of a Master
by Takao-kun
Summary: Red's travel to Mount Silver and why he chose to train there, GameVerse meets PokéSpecial in the Pokémon Master's Journal.


Disclaimer: _© 2011 Pokémon ©1997-2011 Nintendo, __Shogakukan Production Co. Ltd, Creatures, __GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku. _

**Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo.**

Author Notes: I wrote this thinking of what Red must think about when training from the top of Mount Silver, waiting for a worthy challenger to reach him. Some chapters will be almost frightfully short, others will be long, and some mid-length. Think of this as his journal/diary as such it is written from his PoV at all times. And yes I _DID _use the PokéSpecial Red mixed with GameVerse Red.

P.s. I call the rival 'Green' and the perky, feisty thieving female 'Blue'. Deal with it.

**Chapter Start!**

Day One, Spring of Year One. Time: Dawn

I am just now leaving home again Pika and the others are with me… Professor spoke of a mountain legendary in size where only the strongest of Pokémon roam. Trails to Johto, Hoenn and even Sinnoh have opened so I got permission to head to Mount Silver to train. So this for now is a checklist.

**Party: **

1. Pika my Pikachu

2. Vee my Espeon

3. Saur my Venusaur

4. Toise my Blastoise

5. Snore my Snorlax

6. Char my Charizard

**Items:**

Escape Rope x5

Max Repel x99

Rare Candy x5

Max Revive x3

Revive x50

Full Restore x65

Jacket, hat, gloves, food, map, brand-new PokéGear. Seemed I was ready… So I walked out of the house I had been born in, left a note for my mother.

'_Gone to travel and train some more, please don't worry about me, I'll be back to visit soon. -Red' _

Now, finally on my way… Long trek to the base of Mount Silver, right now I'm just gonna head for Viridian City, Green'll be happy to see me. He always seem to like having me over. He works at the gym now, and he'll relish a challenge, I imagine those trainers don't pose much of a problem for him.

Day One, Spring of Year One: Noon-ish?

Green invited me for lunch. No way will I turn down Green's cooking. Be better than eating ramen and jerky when I reach the mountain, that's for sure. As I expected as soon as we were done eating he laid into me, snapping that Mount Silver was too dangerous even for me and to give it up. No way am I gonna quit. I want to be stronger to catch that Phantom Pokémon…

I just walked out, heading on my way again, handing Poli to Green, I knew my other partners would relish the chance to battle in a place that wasn't a total blizzard. Now I walked onward, exiting Viridian City from the West, to make for Indigo Plateau, or so it would seem that was where I was heading… Oh for the love of Arceus, did it _have _to be Blue? Wonder what the scam today will be?

Huh, got away now. Surprisingly she had no desire to scam me or anyone else. She was asking me to stay put, but my mind was made up. I wanted to climb to the top and by golly I would. I wanted to see what made this mountain so special. If anyone was to scale it, I wanted to be the first.

Day One, Spring of Year One: Nightfall

I write this as the stars twinkle over-head by the new moon. Char's letting me use his tail as a bit of a lantern, thanks buddy. It's really cold up here… I'm not even a tenth of the way, but it's already snowing pretty hard and Pika's curled up in my sleeping bag. I had to have Char out for sheer warmth. Anyway… Guess this mountain will be a challenge, that's actually pretty cool.

Pika and Char are glancing at me, wondering when I'm gonna sleep… I guess I _am_ kinda tired, but first I must write down the rest of my thoughts. I'm not lonely, yet it's far too quiet here… I'm so used to traveling that noise is almost always present and it's stunning when that noise of the wild Pokémon, or of the city is no longer there. Even Lavender Town had more noise volume despite it's quietness.

Despite the wind howling… Ugh… Maybe this was almost a bad idea, But I am _not _a quitter! I will make it to the top of this mountain and I will defeat it. I will train at the top of the mountain and I will then travel to Johto and other regions too. But for now… I'm gonna sleep. Ah well. Night, I guess.

End Notes: So what did you lovely reader's think? This one was short, but in three parts to semi make up for it. I wonder if Red ever did get lonely training alone on Mount Silver? Something to think about, non? Anyway, I'm tired and it's nearly 1 am, unlike Red's "Nightfall" so I too, am gonna head for bed

Leave a review? :3


End file.
